Liquid Dreams
by Ellenor-san
Summary: ONESHOT! Bryan and Tala are done with a date but then Bryan offer's his lover to stay with him for the night... What's going to happen? R&R yaoi BryTal


**Liquid Dreams**

"Tala, thanks for going out with me tonight." smiled Bryan while he was walking home with Tala, holding hands.

Tala smiled back.

"No problem."

Bryan then saw his house and walked to the door but before he did that, he walked to Tala and joined lips with him. Tala placed his hands on Bryan's waist and Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's neck. Then Tala broke the kiss for air and after, he placed small kisses on Bryan's neck. Bryan enjoyed this.

"Tala, you're sure a good kisser." He complimented.

Tala laughed and stopped kissing Bryan.

"Your very funny Kuznetsov." He answered as he played with Bryan's hair.

Bryan sighed with a smile.

"Well I have to go now."

Tala nodded.

He then let Bryan walk to the door step alone.

_I'll miss ya Tala, even though it's for a few hours..._

When Bryan got to his door, he turned around and found that Tala didn't leave yet.

Bryan smiled then ran to Tala.

"How about you stay over at my place for the night." He offered.

Tala smiled.

"Really?"

The Falcon smiled and nodded. Bryan then dragged Tala into his house.

"Bryan! What if your-"

Bryan cut him off.

"I don't live with anyone!"

The two then entered the house and Tala was amazed on how clean it was. All the books were in place, the carpet was dirt free, the furniture was clear of all dust! Tala was impressed.

"Woah is this a dream? Your house is clean?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, take off your shoes."

Tala did was he was told and placed his shoes on the rack.

"So, where's your room?"

Bryan smiled.

"Follow me..."

The Wolf then followed him to his room. They went up a stairway and then walked down a hallway, then turned left and they were there!

Bryan sighed.

"I'd close your eyes if I were you..."

Tala rolled his eyes and hit Bryan on the back.

"Come on how bad can it-"

Bryan opened the door and Tala's jaw dropped.

Bryan's room was a mess! The bed wasn't made, the floor drowned of clothes and paper, and Bryan's dresser was exploading with clothes! Tala then scanned the room moving his eyes and layed them on an open box of condoms. Tala laughed and pointed to them.

"Hey Bryan, who else has been here before me?" pointing to the box smirking.

Bryan walked over to the box and grabbed it, then walked back to the Wolf who was hungry for answers.

"Do you really want to know?"

Tala nodded with a smirk, and his arms were folded on his chest.

"Well Rei has been here, Mariah, Salima, Kane, Ian, Julia, Raul, Panas, and yeah I guess that's it..."

Tala choked with laughter.

"Woah man, you're a player! Let alone bi-sexual."

Bryan made a face and the two entered the messy room. Bryan picked up a few things and threw them into a basket that was filled with other stuff. Tala then walked over to the bed and decided to make it. So he folded the blanket and straightened the pillows so that they were in place.

"Woah Mr.Perfect."

Tala mocked him.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

Bryan pointed to the bed that he was sitting on.

Tala then raised an eyebrow.

"Then where are you sleeping?"

Bryan once again pointed to the bed.

"Your telling me we're sleeping together?"

Bryan nodded.

"Okay then." answered Tala with a shrug. He then slipped into the bed, taking off his socks... then throwing them to the ground... smirking.

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come sleep right here..." Tala offered rubbing a spot on the bed.

Bryan shook his head laughing.

He then did what he was told taking off his socks. When Bryan was on the bed, Tala hopped right onto him.

"Anyway good night." Tala shut his eyes and brushed his lips onto Bryan's. Bryan didn't mind then he put his hands on Tala's waist... slowly sliding them up his shirt. Tala enjoied that feeling. The Wolf also placed his hands on the Falcon's waist... or should I say belt, undoing his pants. Bryan assisted him by pulling them off, throwing it to the floor. Now Bryan was only in his boxers and a shirt. The kiss broke just for a minute to take off any other clothing the two boys had on. Bryan took off his shirt, revealing all his muscles and abs. Tala was turned on just by seeing Bryan's upper body. Tala then kept staring at him. Bryan saw and questioned his doing. He smirked.

"What? Do you like what you see?"

Tala smirked back. Bryan then threw the shirt on the ground again. Tala undid his pants and took them off so that he was only in boxers and also removed his shirt, throwing both items on the ground. Bryan kept his hungry eyes on Tala... scanning every inch of him. Boy how much Bryan wanted to touch that soft skin of his. So, he leaned forward and kept his head against Tala's chest.

"Hey."

Bryan looked up and kissed Tala's neck... then he started nibbling leaving teeth marks. Tala moaned. He then moved to Tala's chest, biting at one of the Wolf's nipples and making it bleed. Tala moaned then dragged Bryan down onto the bed so that the two were lying down. Their breathing was hard. Now they were lying side by side. Tala smiled then talked.

"That was nice."

Bryan smiled then rolled onto his side facing the red-head's chest. Then Tala wrapped one arm around Bryan... he leaned closer. Bryan smiled again then spoke.

"How about we sleep now?" Tala nodded and in an instant, the two were sound a sleep.

Suddenly, Tala was having a dream... an 'exciting' one... and it was possibly turning him on... and Bryan was in that dream (a/n: know where I'm getting to?).

( 'in the dream' )

Tala was in Bryan's washroom wearing nothing but boxers. He was washing his face at the time. He was just standing infront of the sink, throwing water onto his face... but he didn't know the hungry pair of eyes that was watching him from the other room. Then, Bryan got off his bed, keeping his hungry eyes on the red-head. When he got into the washroom, Tala noticed and greeted him with a smile. Bryan smirked and Tala raised an eye brow.

"Are you okay?"

Bryan then stood behind Tala holding onto his waist. Tala rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Oh Bryan, do you really want to do this now?"

Bryan nodded.

He then brung Tala onto the ground, not caring if he got hurt (a/n: how mean!). Bryan, with his eyes shut, kissed Tala, arms wrapped around his neck. And Tala's arms were just above his head on the floor (a/n: Tala was lying down.). Tala didn't really mind at all, but he was getting quite annoyed about Bryan making love to him all the time. Anyway, Bryan's kisses got increasingly intesnse and causing Tala to moan. Bryan then unlocked hus lips with Tala's, and moved to his neck. He licked Tala's neck several times then sucking on it making saliva drip to the ground (a/n: what? is that a problem o.O). After, he bit his neck like a vampire causing Tala to scream in pain... but Bryan did nothing. Tala tried to stand up to stop Bryan but he was too strong, Bryan had Tala tight in his grasp. He stopped biting and then moved to Tala's legs which were spread apart... not far enough though. But before he could spread them out farther, he had to remove Tala's remaining clothing. His boxers. Bryan smirked.

_This will be interesting..._

Bryan then slid his hands down Tala's boxers first, feeling all that there is to offer and he was pleased. Tala was just lying there on the bathroom floor, breathing.

_Though he is hurting me, I still can't... I still can't... I don't know why I can't... Arg it's soo hard to put into words! But oh well..._

Next, Bryan removed his hands and tugged onto Tala's boxers, slowly showing his cock that was starting to erect.

Bryan smirked in pleasure, and Tala was shaking.

_It's only a matter of time now!_

Finally, Tala wanted Bryan to stop.

"Bryan quit it now!"

He paid no attention. Instead he just kept tugging until Tala's cock was fully revealed.

Bryan let out a small laugh when he saw Tala's cock. It was all skin! And not even one hair on it was found! But one thing was for sure, it was small!

"Hey Tal, you should stop crossing your legs for once!"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let me go!"

Bryan shook his head staring right into Tala's eyes. He he knew that Tala was afraid, he knew that he was mad but he just couldn't let him go.

The Falcon then licks his lips and raised his eyebrows while Tala's eyes were stuck on him.

Bryan smirked and then lowered his head, heading for Tala's cock. Tala whimpered in pain.

"Bryan stop!"

Bryan didn't listen, so he just stuck his tounge out and licked the peachy surface of Tala's cock...

_Hey this isn't so bad._

He went furthur, nibbling on the tip ripping off some skin and making Tala moan.

"Bryan stop it now!"

He ignored him yet again and went farther... biting. But before he did that, he licked it a few more times then, mouth wide open and seconds later, closing tight on the cock.

"Ah!"

Tala gritted his teeth as he felt the pain. He also shut his eyes, trying to ignore it but it didn't work... He was about to cry!

Bryan noticed his wet eyes then he had a rather painful idea...

He then kissed Tala on the cheek, and went back to his cock.

Tala's burning eyes met Bryan's and then the Falcon blew him a kiss. When Bryan's hand was free, he forgot to pin Tala to the floor so Tala kicked Bryan in the face and the Wolf got onto his feet... mad!

Bryan couldn't complete his last task which was to fuck Tala.

"Bryan... YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!" screamed Tala as he grabbed Bryan by the collor and pinned him on the wall still bottom naked.

Bryan was rolling his head around, looking like he was drunk. Tala raised an eye brow.

"Are you okay?..."

Bryan then pointed to a box under his bed. Tala threw him down and headed over there. He bent down and pulled a big box of vodka and beer bottles (a/n: uh oh!). Tala widened his eyes when he noticed that all of them were empty.

_Bryan.. an alcoholic... Oh he'll pay for this!_

Tala then got one of the empty bottles and walked over to Bryan...

Bryan was looking woozy... So he stood up and went to the bathroom but then surprised him by hitting Bryan in the head with the glass bottle, breaking it to pieces.

"Ha!"

Bryan then fell to the ground with his eyes shut.

_That should put you out for a moment._

Tala was soo busy smirking that he didn't notice the door opened. It was Mariah.

"Bryan, Br-"

She found Tala butt naked!

"Ta-ta-tala..." She pointed to his cock. Then one hand covered her mouth, trying so hard not to laugh but failed. SHe let out a big laugh that made Tala blush bright red.

He picked up his boxers from the floor and covered his cock with it. But Mariah was still laughing.

"Tala your 17 and you have a cock the size of a 13 year old! Ha maybe you should stop crossing your legs for once!"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"What ever!"

Mariah then stopped laughing and walked towards Tala...

Tala was nervous.

"What do you want from me!"

"Well since Bryan is knocked out (she pointed to him on the floor) I can't strip for him like he asked me to do yesterday, so I guess I'll do it infront of you."

She then unbottoned her shirt and threw it elsewhere, but she kept walking towards Tala. Now she was in her bra and skirt.

Tala walked back whenever she walked to him.

Even though Tala walked back, he really wanted to walk forward but he couldn't.

_Boy she's hot! But I just can't do this to Bryan!... But look what he's done to me! Oh well._

Mariah's breasts were the size of small watermelons and they were tucked under that pink bra of hers... And Tala wanted to suck on them for as long as he wanted.

She smirked.

"You want these?" She pointed to her breasts.

Tala just walked back nervously. He could feel his cock erect rapidly, he tried to avoid that from happening.

She laughed then took her bra off slowly starting with the hook, then the straps. She unhooked it from the back, letting it loosen, then the left strap, then the right. After, she dropped the bra to the ground, revealing her-.

"Head-lights!" He said disapointed.

('End Of Dream')

"Tala! Tala! Tala!" Bryan said as he shook Tala.

Tala finaly woke up with a yawn. He streched his arms and sat up.

"What time is it?"

Bryan smirked and sat beside him.

"Time to stop dreaming about things that will turn you on!"

Bryan then took the blanket off Tala, revealing his shorts... Wet.

Tala blushed.

"I can't pee on my pants!"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You didn't pee! You had a wet dream!"

Tala blushed even more.

"I did?"

Bryan nodded.

He then pat Tala on the back and begged to know what happened in his dream but Tala didn't say anything!

* * *

Like it! That's my first one shot ever! 


End file.
